Sword
| image = | classification = Item | franchises = Howardverse Masters of the Universe Star Wars | films = | programs = He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Star Wars: The Clone Wars The Walking Dead | comics = Kull the Conqueror Vol 1 Star Wars Vol 1 Star Wars Vol 2 Walking Dead Vol 1 | characters = | related = Axe; Katana; Lightsaber }} A sword is a bladed hand-held weapon, used for slicing and stabbing. For ages it was considered a principal tool utilized in medieval combat. Now, its more of a weapon used at Medieval Times. Still, some people prefer slinging a sword around as opposed to more modern conventional weapons such as a super-soaker. A rather famous weapon of note is the Sword of Omens, which is a mystical weapon featured in the ThunderCats franchise. It is associated with whomever assumes the mantle of leadership of the ThunderCats at any given time and affords the wielder "sight beyond sight". Embedded in the hilt of the sword is the Eye of Thundera, which gives the sword its mystical properties. This includes being well-nigh indestructible, and possesses the ability to reflect evil energy back upon its source. When at rest, the sword is retractable and is the relative length of a dagger. When activated, the blade extends to the length of a broad sword. Lion-O, leader of the ThunderCats, used the Sword of Omens as his preferred weapon of choice. Nearly as famous as the Sword of Omens is the Power Sword, which can be found on the planet Eternia in the Masters of the Universe continuity. Forged in the hearts of Castle Grayskull, the sword is actually two split halves, one of which is possessed by He-Man, the other by Skeletor. When fused together, they combine to form a weapon of immense power. Skeletor persistently covets both halves of the sword in his unending attempts to conquer Eternia. On Farscape, the Luxan warrior known as Ka D'Argo used a device called a Qualta Blade. A Qualta Blade is basically two weapons in one; It is of Luxan design and is a combination of a hand-held laser tech firearm which can be converted into an interchangeable three foot sword blade. While in blad form, it fits into a scabbarb, which can be worn across a warrior's back. The members of Team Angel from the WB Network television series Angel often made use of swords. Angel himself was known to wield a broad sword, which he used to dispatch numerous demons. Charles Gunn has also used a sword on occasion. Angel's former paramour, Buffy Summers, was likewise trained in the use of sword, but she generally preferred wooden stakes when dealing with vampires. Angel and Buffy occasionally sparred with one another in sword combat. packs a big-ass buster sword.]] Then of course there's your good ole energy swords. These are either physical weapons that can generate an energy source, or they are hilt devices that can produce a blade formed entirely of energy. Such energy usually takes the form of flames or a laser. Thundarr the Barbarian uses a laser sword called a Sun Sword, which projects intense ultraviolet radiation and plasma. The most famous of all energy swords however are lightsabers, which are the chosen weapon of the Jedi Order in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. A more conventional sword of note is a katana. A katana is a Japanese sword that was the signature weapon of the Samurai class found in feudal Japan during the 14th-17th centuries. The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. It has become renowned for its sharpness and strength. Traditionally, a katana is a two-handed weapon, but in television fiction it is not uncommon to see characters using one hand to wield the blade. On the AMC television series The Walking Dead, a katana is the preferred weapon of choice of the survivalist known as Michonne. It is an effective weapon against fighting zombie walkers and affords her extra reach so as to stay clear of their infectious bite and allows her to easily decapitate them - sometimes taking down multiple opponents with a single blow. In the Final Fantasy video game franchise, the character of Cloud Strife uses a trademark weapon called a buster sword. This is an exceptionally large sword with a wide blade, that is very unwieldy and carries more damage through sheer weight rather than by the sharpness of its blade. In the Vampblade comic book series, Katie Carva summoned a weapon that was very similar in appearance to a buster sword. Appearances Films * Alita: Battle Angel Television * The 100: Watch the Thrones - Roan uses a sword during the trial by combat. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Replacement - Buffy uses a sword to kill Toth. * Charmed: Enter the Demon - Phoebe uses a sword during combat training. Comics * Action Comics 402 - An ancient sword is seen in the trophy hall at the Fortress of Solitude. * Black Panther 1 - Aztec warrior stabs Alfred Queely with a sword. * Black Panther 6 - Akiro with samurai sword. * Captain Britain 1 - Merlin offers forth the Sword of Might. * Cavewoman Jungle Jam 1 - Conan's sword by his side. * Deadpool Vol 3 3 - Deadpool's katana. * Deadpool Vol 3 4 - Deadpool's katana. * Detective Comics 934 - Azrael's energy swords. * Flash Comics 1 - Egyptian warriors yielding scimitars. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 2 - Lucifer busts out with the Sacred Sword of Satan. * Oz: Heart of Magic 1 - Jaxx wields a sword. * Savage Sword of Conan 9 - Barbarians with swords. It's what they do. * Spider-Man 49 - Coldnsap's cryo-sword. * Spirits of Vengeance 1 - Blade uses his swords to dispatch two vampire criminals. * Star Wars 54 - Aron Peacebringer wields a broad sword as his weapon of choice. * Star Wars 76 - Kiro's sword. * Vampblade 6 - Mom the Spaceknight's sword. * Vampblade 11 - Katie Carva summons a buster sword. * Walking Dead 110 - Ezekiel uses a sword-cane. * Walking Dead 134 - Paul Monroe uses a katana to slice off the top of Whisperer Joshua's head. * Weird War Tales 50 - Baxter uses a sword to fight Baron Kragen. * Witchblade Vol 2 1 - Flashback to Crusader Witchblade with sword. * Wonder Woman Vol 2 189 - Diana uses a sword to fight off demons. * Wow Comics 32 - Baron Hitsomo impales himself with a sword rather than be taken captive by the Allies. * X-Factor 219 - Shatterstar's double sword. * X-Factor 206 - Shatterstar's double sword. Category:Articles Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Common items